Oriental Celebration 2018
Note: 2018 has different rewards and no longer has x10 gems in the event shop. Otherwise the event appears to be identical. ''' Complete event mazes to get red envelopes and buy prizes. Ran: Jan 26, 00:00 to Feb 02, 00:00 (Game time) Video Guides *Easy Mode + Gem Loop *Normal Mode *Hard mode Safest method (Canas' Enlightenment) *Hard mode (Aoluwei's Blade) *Hard mode (Abyss' Roar) *Hard mode (Triple 1-15F) New Years Gift Shop items (2017) *Costumes for Adventurer, Mage, Swordsman, Minstrel, and Gladiator - 300 envelopes each *Heavenly King - 600 envelopes *Three-eye King - 600 envelopes *Nalakuvara - 600 envelopes *Gumiho - 600 envelopes *Super Gunpowder (runestone, limit 20) - 30 envelopes *Oriental Gunpowder (runestone) - 20 envelopes *Super Gold Ingot (runestone, limit 20) - 30 envelopes *Oriental Gold Ingot (runestone) - 20 envelopes *Gem x10 (limit 20) - 100 envelopes *600 envelopes - 50 gems *110 envelopes - 10 gems *10 envelopes - 1 gem Note: You could use the loop 10 gems -> 110 envelopes -> 10 gems or 50 gems -> 600 envelopes -> 10x6 gems to get some free gems or envelopes. New Years Gift Shop items (2018) *Sandy Costumes - 300 envelopes *Pigsy Costumes - 300 envelopes *Tripitaka Costumes - 500 envelopes *Bull Demon King Costumes - 500 envelopes *Monkey King Costumes - 888 envelopes *Sandy - 600 envelopes *Pigsy - 600 envelopes *Tripitaka - 600 envelopes *Bull Demon King - 600 envelopes *Super Gunpowder (runestone, limit 20) - 30 envelopes *Oriental Gunpowder (runestone) - 20 envelopes *Super Gold Ingot (runestone, limit 20) - 30 envelopes *Oriental Gold Ingot (runestone) - 20 envelopes *600 envelopes - 50 gems *110 envelopes - 10 gems *10 envelopes - 1 gem Mazes Hard (15F) Boss: * 2000 HP, 70 Attack * Chance to counterattack double damage after suffering an attack, adds Blood leech effect (recover 100% of damage dealt as Hp) * Dodge 30% * Defense 80% (invalid to Lion Puppet) * Drops 15 envelopes '''Tips: * Prioritize Horn and Skeleton when upgrading your Lion. Only upgrade Teeth on Level 14 if you have no more ribbons. * Use and level a caster as your main. Physically attacking the boss will heal it. Concentrate on debuffs and using items to make your puppet more effective/kill the boss for you. * Using an ability/item (Lamp's magic carpet/Future Cat/Planar Prophet portal) on level 14 to do more floors will allow you to max the puppet Horn and level up the puppet Skeleton (atk/hp). * Save one piece of Bamboo to repair your Lion on Level 14. Common (10F) Boss: *1000 HP, 60 Attack *Chance to counterattack double damage after suffering an attack, adds Blood leech effect (recover 100% of damage dealt as Hp) *Dodge +20% *Defense +80% (invalid to lion puppet) *Drops ~10 envelopes Simple (5F) Boss: *350 HP, 35 Attack *Chance to counterattack double damage after suffering an attack *Dodge +10% *Defense +80% (invalid to lion puppet) *Drops ~5 envelopes Raid Gives 21-25 envelopes. Every 3-4 raids you will receive an additional 10 envelopes from Bandit. Enemies All enemies are Machines except the event gumballs. Lion Puppet (yellow and red) *Launch an attack every 2 rounds, causes 200% damage *Dodge+10% when companion is killed Lion Puppet (White and Red) *Halves enemies attack when present *Recover 20% HP each round when companion is active Blade Lion Puppet *Increase all visable monster's dodge while alive *Increase attack every 2 rounds *Drops Satin Ball (Oriental Celebration 2018) Blunderbuss Lion Puppet *Flee when HP is blow 20% *Summon 2 lion puppets when HP is below 70% *Drops Drum if killed Bull Demon King Gumball *Increases Attack by 5 each found *Flee after 10 rounds *Drops 8 envelopes Pigsy Gumball *While countering, add Bleeding effect (last 3 rounds) *Flee after 10 rounds *Drops 8 envelopes Sandy Gumball *Physical Resistance +50%. Spell Resistance +50% *Flee after 10 rounds *Drops 8 envelopes Unique Occurrences Lion Puppet (Summon) *Horn of Gold: Launches an attack each round, 10% chance to cause 3x damage *Lion's Teeth: Ignores enemies dodge by 3% Puppet Workshop - use materials to upgrade your lion Residents *Get 1-2 envelopes and 2xDumplings, 2xSpring Festival Couplets(100 EP), or Lantern The Parade Team - join for 100 envelopes (once per day) *Also gives Big-Head-Baby and Cattail Leaf Fan Golden Egg - break by tapping to get 20 resources (5-6x envelopes plus relic fragments, alchemy ingredients, etc) Little Boy - give 1000 coins to get three items consisting of: Candy, Firework, or Firecrackers Tips * If your lion puppet dies, you will fail the maze. * Use support items for your puppet and let it do the hard work. Try using a magic gumball to cast debuffs instead of attacking with a melee type. * If you use a Portal of Power/Lamp's magic carpet on floor 14 you will be able to upgrade the Lion to max Horn & Teeth (10) and ~15 Skeleton. * Do not use Zerg Queen or other summoners for medium or hard mode. The leech life effect will heal the boss more than they can hurt it. * Tap one of the lamps next to the boss 100 times to get 5 gems. This only works once ever. * Use Monkey King gumball as your main to encounter a Stone Monkey statue in a special room. You will recieve the Sky Stone item that gives you the Stone Monkey Dress (+1 Def) upon settlement. * Don't need Monkey King to have a chance to encounter a fight in a room over which monkey king is real. Killing the regular monkey king (on the right) gives you nothing. Killing the Six-Ears Macaque (on the left) gives you Maqaque's Fur that gives you the Six-Ears Macaque dress (+1% effects of all spells) upon settlement. Then talk to the Handsome Monkey King for 10 red envelopes. * Make sure you clear all items from a floor before opening a Golden Egg so you don't lose any rewards. * Possible extra envelopes include: ** 5-6 from Golden Egg ** 1-2 from each House ** 25% chance per tile flip when using Lantern (1 per tile) ** 8 from Bull Demon King Gumball or Pigsy Gumball ** 100 once per day from Parade Team Category:Events